


A Conversation

by AlexNoelFieldingFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Also someone else is dead, Battle of Hogwarts, Bisexual Bill Weasley, Death of Fred Weasley, F/M, Gay Rowan Khanna, I won't say who but be prepared, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Spoilers for sixth year, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNoelFieldingFan/pseuds/AlexNoelFieldingFan
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Bill Weasley seeks out advice from Jacob's sibling.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Merula Snyde/Original Male Character(s), Penny Haywood/Skye Parkin, Rowan Khanna/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 7





	A Conversation

"Bill!" I exclaimed, as he sat down next to me. I hadn't even noticed he was nearby; hadn't noticed anyone.

"Hey," he replied, sitting in silence for a moment. "You heard about-" he began, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah," I replied, although I wasn't sure which one he was talking about. Could be Fred, could be Tonks, could be Tulip. If there were any more, I didn't want to know about them.

"I just- I can't believe he's gone."

Fred, then.

I wasn't sure what to say, I rested my hand on his shoulder and he registered it with some surprise. He sniffed his tears away. "I just wanted to be with... someone else. I know my family need me, but there's too much grief there right now, like a concentration. I needed to get away from it."

"Right," I replied awkwardly. For a moment, it was almost like nobody else had died, that I hadn't lost Tonks and Tulip, that I had no idea what he was going through.

"And I wanted to talk to you." It was almost like he could read my mind. "'Cause you know what it's like."

"What, because of... Jacob?"

"Oh, no," he shook his head, smiling slightly. "I hadn't even thought of that, to be honest. At least there was some hope there, whatever everyone said. No, I was talking about... Rowan. And I know he wasn't your brother, but he was as close as, and to be honest I just don't know how you dealt with it."

I shrugged. "I don't really know either. But I had you, and I had the circle of Khanna, and... I never felt alone. Well, barely ever. And you have us, and your family, and you can carry each other through it. I mean, you were close to Rowan too, I know you were."

A shadow of a smile passed over his face. "It was different, you know that. Totally different. I mean, you'd lost a brother, and I'd lost a- god. I never even told him. I still think about that. I mean, I love Fleur. You know I do. But I do sometimes wonder... if Rowan had, you know..."

"I know." I did. I remember when it happened, when me and Bill crept out one night to go sit by the lake under the stars, and he told me everything he'd wanted to tell Rowan, but never could. Because Rowan was always too young, not ready, just a couple more years, it'd be better then...

I'd wanted to tell him that Rowan knew, but I don't think he did. Rowan seemed surprised every time Bill so much as remembered his name, the famous Bill Weasley, who he'd had a crush on since first year.

"We haven't lost anyone else, have we?" Bill asked me.

"You know about Tonks and Tulip?" He nodded sadly. "Then no, not that I know of. I saw Penny earlier with Skye, they told me about Tulip. Skye got hurt pretty badly but she'll pull through, she'd had worse on the Quidditch pitch to be honest."

"And how's Merula doing?"

I remembered my own wife, screaming and crying over Tulip's corpse, her tears soaking my robes. "Not great, to be honest. She's with Barnaby now. You know him, he's... calming."

"Yeah," he nodded. "In a way, we were lucky. We could have lost so many more. And there were kids - just kids - fighting, and dying. That's really got to stop."

I remembered that night, in the forest. The flash of green light, Rowan lying still. We didn't feel like kids then, but so many tonight have gone through the same thing. Maybe they're not kids, anymore. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta be honest, I'm only actually on fifth year in Hogwarts Mystery, but I've had so many spoilers! So if anything's for some reason wrong, that's why.  
> Sort of had this planned for a while, I think Bill and MC would really bond over this.


End file.
